Amando a las Bei Fong
by Mecha Book Lover
Summary: Porque Zuko sabe que asi debio ser desde un principio, amar a las dos Bei Fong mas importantes de su vida


_Disclaimer: Avatar: The last airbender y The Legend of Korra (__Aparecen algunos personajes)__pertenecen__ a Nickelodeon_

Yo sabía que mi vida después de unirme al equipo Avatar y enfrentarme a mi propio padre, también al enamorarme de Mai, pero las cosas nunca volvieron a ser de color de rosa después de la guerra.

Había empezado a visitar la celda de mi padre, ocultándoselo a Mai y a las guerreras Kyoshi, la pregunta siempre había estado allí ¿Cómo no pude confiar nunca en mi propia novia, a la que amaba más que a nada? No lo sé, pero pague por ello. Mai termino conmigo y se fue, dejándome solo.

Me sumí en mi propio sufrimiento, los demás, mis amigos, estaban haciendo sus vidas, y yo, como el Gran Señor del Fuego por fuera, por dentro, solo estaba el desconsolado Zuko.

Entonces, una noche, inicio todo.

"Toph Bei Fong le busca Señor del Fuego" Esas simples palabras me devolvieron el espíritu ¡No veía en dos años a aquella niña! Lo único que sabía de mi querida Toph era que había iniciado su propia escuela de metal control, en ese momento no aguante las ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que la extrañaba mucho, al igual que los demás. Ella solo sonreía más y más.

Los años pasaron, todos maduramos, y entonces Aang me propuso algo "¡Imagínate Zuko! ¡Un lugar para todos los maestros y no maestros! ¡Nosotros podemos hacerlo!" Y claro que acepte, imaginándome un lugar donde, ya fueran maestros agua, tierra o fuego, incluso siendo un no-maestro, convivieran en armonía. Aquella ciudad se llamo Ciudad Republica.

Sokka se unió al consejo, representando a las Tribus del Agua, mientras Aang y Katara vivieron en el nuevo Templo del Aire y por último, Toph se convirtió en la Jefa de Policía de Ciudad Republica.

Me alegraba tanto que mis amigos hubieran encontrado su lugar en el mundo, aquello me hacia feliz, y a partir de ahí Toph se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Cometí otro error.

Yo me enamore de Toph. Me enamore perdidamente de la niña, de la joven y de la mujer, de aquella chica que se convirtió en la primera maestra metal de la historia, de la que nos ponía apodos a todos, de Toph.

Pero ella no lo veía, me veía como su amigo de años, su hermano, y eso dolía, dolía demasiado, porque para el amor, todos sabíamos que Toph Bei Fong tenía un corazón de piedra.

La amaba demasiado para romper nuestra amistad, con eso me conformaba, no quería perder a Toph como perdí a Mai. Sin embargo fui tan estúpido para soltarle un día, que la amaba, en realidad era estúpido y lo sabía, sabía que Toph jamás me querría de la manera. Pero ella me beso, le correspondí, estaba siendo imprudente, mandando todo al infierno por ella, terminando en una loca noche de pasión, para que a la mañana siguiente Toph se fuera y no volviera a saber de ella en años.

Entonces, decidí hacer una visita a Aang y Katara, para por fin conocer al famoso Tenzin, donde Sokka se encontraría. Y Toph.

Llegue a Ciudad Republica, donde viaje al Templo del Aire para encontrarme con mis viejos amigos, Aang, aquel niño de doce años que se convirtió en el Avatar, era ya un hombre sereno y tranquilo, junto con su esposa Katara.

Mientras todos hablábamos, vi a una mujer de cabello negro, ojos verdes claros, que parecían no ver, junto con un uniforme de policía de la ciudad, Toph. Pero ella no venia sola, sino que una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes se lanzo a los brazos de Tenzin.

-¡Hola!-chillo entusiasmada abrazando al niño, miro a los adultos y se echo a los brazos de Sokka-¡Tío!-entonces me miro, yo mire a Toph

-Zuko, ella es mi hija, Lin Bei Fong-presento señalando a la niña, Lin-Cariño, el es un amigo mío y de tus tíos, Zuko-Lin me miro curiosa, y, en menos de lo pensado, me abrazo alegremente

Desde aquel día, Lin Bei Fong fue la niña que mas ame en mi vida. Incluso más que a su madre, ya que, supuestamente, Lin era adoptada, había sido abandonada cerca de la estación de policía y Toph se la llevo, le fue una grata sorpresa ver que su hija era maestra tierra.

Entonces, llego el día en que Toph falleció, el día en que Aang falleció, el día en que Sokka falleció, todos se fueron yendo, quedando solo Katara y yo, Katara, enseñándole a la nueva Avatar, Korra.

Los años se me vinieron encima, al punto de cederle el trono a mi hijo, quedando yo en cama, Kya, Bumi y Tenzin me visitaron, para despedirse de su querido tío, Lin vino después, ese día, estaba llorando, como nunca la había visto llorar.

-Mi querida Lin, no llores, a tu madre no le hubiera gustado-dije en voz baja, ella me miro con sus ojos verdes enrojecidos

-A mama no le hubiera gustado-me contesto-Pero tengo razones para llorar, cuanto siento nunca decirte-sollozo mas a mi lado

-¿Decirme que Lin?-pregunte en un susurro

-Que siempre lo supe, que mama jamás te dijo, cuanto lo siento nunca decirte la verdad-susurro y me abrazo-Te amo papa-sollozo mas

Y yo sonreí, lleno de dicha, confirmando lo que soñé durante años, que Lin Bei Fong era mi hija.

-También te amo…hija-susurre antes de que mi corazón diera su ultimo latido

Y ahí, en el mundo de los espíritus, o en el más allá, con la primera que me encontré, fue con mi Toph, que me miraba avergonzada.

-Lo siento-dijo en voz alta cuando estuve frente a ella, solo la abrace

-Para nada, gracias-replique, Toph me miro confundida

-¿Por qué?-me encogí de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa

-Por darme a una hija peleadora, fuerte, asombrosa, una hija que ame sin saberlo-sonreí

Y a decir verdad, es así como debió ser, desde un principio.

Amando a las dos Bei Fong más importantes de mi vida.

_**Ok, no es el mejor fic que he hecho si soy sincera, pero me encanta tanto la pareja Zuko/Toph como Sokka/Toph, pero dije "Esta historia le va a un Zuko/Toph" así que aquí me tienen, amo las dos series, no digo que Korra sea mejor que Aang, pero es buena y también escribí esto porque, Lin es mi personaje favorito de la leyenda de Korra, dejen un comentario o una review.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Mecha Potter**_


End file.
